What Remains Untold
by Not-Terrestrial
Summary: What if Reddington was not the only one with answers to Elizabeth Keen's past. What if someone else knew things too and what if said person decided to contact Elizabeth. What if he spent the last 20 years as well searching. OC in this story so be warned and constructive criticism will always be welcome. Lizzington/Redzie at some point. (For Laughter Lines)
1. Not so Much a Stranger

_Hello, this is my story plot for the one-shot Laughter Lines I wrote a while back, hope it is intriguing enough :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or any of it's characters.**

* * *

It was just after seven and the crowds were beginning to disperse back to where they have come from. The park was home to so many activities and the more she walked deeper into its trails and woods the less and less she saw humans. The warm breeze entertained her hair as she walked at a moderate pace to her destination, it was a sure sign of the blessed spring this year produced. Her phone was clutched in her hand because at any moment she may get a call, or a text, or nothing at all. She had no idea why she was headed to where she was, but she knew that whoever summoned her had answers she wanted, she heard it in their voice.

The call came about 30 minutes ago. She had just arrived home and was ready to kick of her shoes when the private number appeared on her screen. Her phone vibrated and dispelled the well known ring of her Iphone, she still had not changed the default tone since she bought it. Being used to answering calls from various numbers she figured it was Red, so she answered without hesitation.

"Keen."

"Yes, hello." The different male voice startled her, but she kept her wits and continued her task of getting comfortable in her apartment. "I am calling to propose a meeting of sorts. In a few minutes you will receive a text with specific detail to where it will take place. I promise you this will be worth looking into."

"Who is this?" He had gotten straight to the point in less than a minute and it made her wary.

"This line is not safe to show my identity, but ask of you to deeply consider. The meeting will take place at 7:20 on the dot. Do not be late." With that he hung up and left her line with the monotonous beep that announced this call was over.

It took her all but 2 minutes to gather her things again and head out the door. As soon as she stepped in her car the text and told her the location. Which is why she stopped just before the trail led to a bridge over a creek. She glanced at her watch and noticed she was 3 minutes early. Right next to the bridge sat a pair of benches and she made over to one and sat down. And waited.

Exactly at 7:20 steps from across the bridge announced someone's arrival and before she decided to leave this rendezvous she noticed a man dressed in a fine expensive grey suit was making his way towards her. His clothes fit perfectly and accented his lean figure. Judging from far she noticed how tall he was, his broad shoulders tilting with every step he took. She remained seated and tried to keep her cool. When he finally reached her she looked up at him and almost gasped out loud when she looked him in the eyes. They were strikingly blue and clear, but oddly familiar. He smiled down at her and extended his hand.

"Henry Claire." It was not the same voice from the phone, or maybe it sounded different in person, but his was deeper and close in comparison to Reds. She accepted his hand and shook it, marveling at how her soft skin felt against his calloused hands. She found herself, again, comparing his hands to Red's.

"Elizabeth Keen, but i assume you already knew that." She didn't sound angry, instead just patient, waiting to know why she was asked for. He smiled broadly at her and the dimples in his cheeks did not go unmissed, then he sat down next to her. Not too close but close enough to hold a conversation. She looked ahead of her not making any eye contact with this man.

"I just want to cut to the point and ask why exactly it is that I am here, you said this will be worth it and it damn well better be."

He remained silent. she knew he was turned towards her and she could feel his gaze upon her. When she finally decided to turn and look at him his eyes caught her off guard again. They were misted and looked upon her in a loving way. No one had looked at her liked that since, since Sam.

"You look a lot like her you know." His voice was soft almost to the brink of breaking, sounding exactly like what his face was reflecting. Longing, sadness, and in between something she could not decipher.

"Like who?" Her brows furrowed in question as she began to rub her scar. Whatever his deal was he better start giving light to the situation.

"Like your mother. You have her face and her eyes." When he looked away the anger and bile rose from the depths of her being. No one had ever mentioned her mother since the first day she began working with Red. Instead of overreacting and bashing the first thing in her reach, as she is tend to do, she took a deep breath and swallowed back the ire that threatened to erupt. Through clenched teeth she let escape the air in her lungs and spoke firmly.

"How exactly is it that you know my... mother." He looked back at her again and spoke firmly as well.

"She was my mother as well." Her mouth parted open in shock at his words. "I am your brother."

When all the air that she held finally let itself out she looked him again with a fresh perspective. His eyes. They were familiar because they were her own. If what he was saying is true, then he held answer to question she thought would never be answer. She finally could have someone other than Red to guide her, or at least shed some light to the darkness that creeped her past. She smiled at him, because for the first time in a months things might be looking up for her.


	2. Secrets

_Thank you for the reviews friends, hope you guys like this chapter :)_

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one ;)**

* * *

"I want a DNA test." It was the first sentence she spoke since he announced who he supposedly was. The sun was setting already creating a halo of light around them. She studied the shadows of the trees that stretched in front of them on the floor. As the minutes passed the shadows grew in length. He spoke softly answering her.

"Of course, we can go have it done wherever you wish." He reached into his breast pocket and produced a small paper. It wasn't until it reached her hands that she noticed it was a picture. A picture of a woman and a young boy. Her eyes watered when she realized who the woman was. He broke the silence, careful with his words. "It is not the only one I have, but it is the one I keep closest to me at all times."

It was like looking in a mirror for Liz. Her mother was posing for the picture bent down a bit with her arms wrapped around Henry as a young boy. Their smiles were exactly the same and the sun caught their eyes in such a way that made them radiant. Although it was the first time Liz was seeing her, she could not help but get an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. This was her mother. The woman looked beautiful and Liz wondered how she compared to her. They had the same eyes and smile and her mother's hair was long, it seemed the wind appreciated her waves by the way they flowed in the picture. She looked back at Henry, he was watching her intently. His watery eyes matched her own and it was him again who spoke.

"I'm sorry, but it was not until a few years ago that I thought you to be dead." When she opened her mouth to respond he raised his hand in sign for her to keep shut. "Until the tests are done I will tell you everything I think you should know. There are great things that are coming and I cannot do them without you, Elizabeth." He smiled when he said her full name, like it was another memory being relived. She didn't question that.

"Look I've been through the 'few answers at a time' situation one too many times. If you want me to believe you and to help you I want the whole story."

"You are referring to Reddington no?" The shock that threatened to escape was clamped down and she looked back down to the floor. The outline of the trees was past the bench now and only now did she notice how dark it was getting.

"How do you know about him?"

"Like I said, big things are going to happen and whether or not you have noticed, almost everything in your and his life are connected. Somehow I was wedged in the webs that define your life and it wasn't until a few months ago that a plan was put into play. A plan you and I are very much a key part of."

He stood up and held his hand out to her. When she took it he pulled her up and turned to walk back down the trail. Back to where she came from.

"A plan created by who?" Liz walked along side him and noticed he was a good 6 inches taller than her.

"Diane Fowler." It was said simply like the answer had minimal meaning to her. She stopped abruptly and he turned to look at her. It definitely meant something.

"THE Diane Fowler? The one that was pronounced dead after days of going missing. That Diane Fowler?" His face schooled to a neutral setting and for the first time she wondered if he had a military background. His posture was perfect, he walked with an air of slight confidence, and his calloused hands would definitely be proof to that fact. THey continued to walk back, but it seemed like their pace was slower.

"Yes. Now about that test, we can go tomorrow lunch time to get it done. It may take a few days to get the results which may allow me enough time to explain what I know. You choose where we meet and where we take the test. That way it won't seem like I am sabotaging anything." He effectively changed the subject but she did not mind, instead she focused on her car that was coming into view.

"That sounds fine, what number do I contact you at?" Once they reached her car they stopped and she looked at him expectantly. He dug in his pocket and pulled out an Iphone of the latest model.

"This line is safe and secure and my number is already programmed in to it. Just call me tomorrow and let me know." Liz reached out to grab the phone and then opened her door. She had an overwhelming feeling to hug him but held back and instead gave him her hand.

"I hope what you are saying is true." When he grabbed her hand her eyes misted again and it was all she do instead of breaking down at what such a revelation could bring to her life.

"See you tomorrow Elizabeth." With that she climbed in and drove away.

* * *

If there was something that proved to be very difficult for Elizabeth Keen it probably would be the fact that she could not hide anything from Red. After Berlin, after hell basically, things between her and Red took a turn for the better. The way they communicated improved to the point that it was a matter of just anticipating what the other needed. No one at work questioned this new level between the two because as long as blacklisters were brought down it didn't matter. So trying to hide something from Red now was going to be a test to how good she could keep her face and hints in check.

She walked into work the next day and went about her day like any other. When Red came in minutes after her she did what she always did and began talking to hin about their latest arrest and asked him questions that she normally would. He responded and did not notice anything amiss. It probably didn't occur to him that a life changing meeting had altered her perception of her life. So they continued working, just like any other day.

Close to lunch time she snuck up to her office and pulled out the phone she was handed the day before. She bought a charger for it that morning and had it charging under her desk all day. She quickly dialed Henry's number and waited for him to answer. It didn't take him long.

"Yes?"

"I know where to get our DNA tested and I made an appointment which is in about 30 minutes, but I need you to pick me up and fast. I only have about an hour before going back to work." She worked her bottom lip between her teeth as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"That's perfect tell me where to pick you up and we can be on our way." She was about to tell him to pick her up at a favorite coffee shop of hers when she opened the door and almost walked straight into Red himself.

"Lizzie I was jus-" She caught him off with a finger in the air and spoke back to her phone.

"Hey I have to go but let me text you the address." She hung up and looked back to Red.

"Plans sweetheart?" His raised eyebrow made her stomach flip as she walked around him from the door.

"Yeah, I have an appointment to go to. So, uh, why don't I see you later when I get back. It will just be in an hour or so."

"Why don't I come with you? You know how little patience I have to be here with Donald, alone." He said the last word with a small pout and she just wanted to drop her things and run to him. She opted for turning around and continued walking.

"Sorry girl stuff, which means you aren't allowed. I promise to be back and relieve you of your misery." He followed her towards the elevator and pressed the call button for her. As she was waiting she began typing down the address and quickly sent the text. She missed Red looking at her phone with thinned eyes and when the doors opened they both stepped in. When she opened her mouth to question him he tskd and spoke in a joking matter. "Now what type of man would I be if I didn't walk you to your car?"

She smiled in return and slid her arm around his elbow as the doors opened. They walked out and as he said he walked her to her car, even going as far as opening the door for her. With another promise of getting back soon to work she started her car and waved to him as she drove away. As soon as she was out of sight he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. It took a second for him to dial a number he knew all to well.

"Dembe get the car."


	3. Outsmarting The Outsmarter

_Woohoo, so I am alive. Here is an update that I hope you guys like, because although I was put off a couple of weeks ago about some stories being reported, it will not get to me. Reviews are welcome as always :)_

**Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter ;)**

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Of course Red was going to follow her. Liz looked up at her rear view mirror and cursed the all black sedan two cars back. How he thought she would not recognize his now not-so-subtle mode of transportation was beyond her, but right now her only thought was to get rid of him. It would not do to blow Henry's cover way before she got any answers out of him. The only problem was that he was probably already on his way to the coffee shop. She had to act fast.

Without hesitation she grabbed the phone Henry gave her and dialed the number to her phone. Still driving perfectly well, she answered her phone when it rung and placed it on the seat next to her.

"Hello?" She said to the other phone and adjusted the volume so it would not echo on the other one. Satisfied that it sounded good she dialed Red's number from her cell as she turned two corners and checked he had not caught up yet. She parked near a subway station still checking to make sure his car was not in view. When the phone started ringing she grabbed her belongings and got out of the car leaving the keys and her own phone inside. She started walking down the steps of the station just as he answered.

"Lizzie." Was his only greeting. His pleasant tone was not fooling her.

"Red quit following me." She paid her fare and walked further into the station confident he had not yet seen her leave her parked car. Knowing him he had been tracing this call since it started ringing.

"Now sweetheart, you didn't think I would believe this story of you and an appointment now would you?" She could practically picture his smug grin as he said the words. Well he was in for some hell of a surprise when he found out what she just did.

"I would hope that you would trust whatever it is that I am doing Red, but apparently it seems you want to control every single aspect of my life." She was getting irritated, but she tried to distract herself by checking what time the next train passed. She exhaled when it read in two minutes.

"I trust you Lizzie, never doubt that." HIs voice was sincere and she mentally kicked herself for feeling guilt rise within her, just a bit. "It's you lying to my face that concerns me."

"Well, then we can talk about this later or tomorrow depending on how my appointment goes." She was not feeling guilty anymore, because if Raymond Reddington would follow her every time she lied or kept something from him she would have none of it. It was then that the train started coming into view. She smiled smugly again.

"Oh, well Red? Make sure my car gets safely back home in one piece." She smiled when she heard him slam a car door and practically growl in her ear. "Ever heard of a three way phone call Red? Really?"

"Elizabeth," was his only reply as she heard through the phone how fast he began walking, or running, she couldn't tell.

When the train doors opened she stepped through them and turned around to stare out. Just as the doors close she saw him run into her view and stop just in front her. Her smug grin only served to fuel his ire. Once the train started to move she waved her hand at him and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. There was something about being one step ahead of THE Raymond Reddington that satisfied her. There was also the look on his face that made the blood run faster through her veins.

The line was silent for a few seconds but she knew he had not hung up on her yet. She could hear the trains noise slowly leave the vicinity of his phone. He was silent.

"Look Red, I have my reasons for not telling you what I am doing. This is something I have to do on my own." She sounded so sure and firm, he couldn't help but stay quiet.

"We will talk about this later," there was still anger clear in his tone but he seemed to have been appeased by her answer, "I will stop by your apartment later say eight? I'll bring dinner over."

It was a peace-offering, one she decided she should not let pass by.

"Yeah sure that's fine. We will talk about it then." She still was not going to mention Henry, but maybe she could give him some information or come up with a more believable story. "Bye Red."

With that she hung up and awaited for her stop to come up.

* * *

She and Henry were sitting in a waiting room empty of anyone except them. They had both already given the samples needed to run the tests and since there was really no one else in this particular clinic they gave them the option of waiting an hour for the results. She already phoned Cooper and asked for the rest of the day off. He didn't hesitate in allowing her it. She decided to be the first to break the silence.

"I feel like I already know what the results are going to say. You can start by telling me everything from the beginning." It would not do to wait and go in circles about the situation, just get to the point with precision and not lose time. His answering chuckle relaxed her and she leaned back on her chair to get a better look at him. Today he decided to wear an all black suit and tie, looking as though he was going out on a date. Wayfarer black sunglasses rested on his head messing up his perfectly combed brown wavy hair.

"Well that is such a straight to the point statement." He grinned at her, because really this was going way better than he had anticipated.

"Well, first thing is first. You and I share the same biological mother. Her name was also Elizabeth." He looked at her and she nodded her head to continue. "Elizabeth Claire, my father thought it sounded like royalty which is why they named me Henry. Although I have been living with my mother's maiden name instead of his, in order to keep myself safe really. When he died I was only fourteen years old and mom, well she was a beautiful woman at the age of 32. She had me early and had chosen to be a mother instead of working."

"It wasn't long before she met your father. He was tall, handsome, and at the time he seemed sincere. I was just a boy and even though I had met him early on in their relationship, I couldn't help get a strange vibe from him. It wasn't far into their marriage that his... strange activities became known to both my mother and I. By then you were already born which made it impossible for my mother to leave him. I was sent away to a military school in London far from home with no chance of coming back."

He paused for a second and watched her face for any signs of disbelief. Liz was enthralled in the story and although she had many questions, she decided to wait until he finished. She nodded for him to continue.

"I called whenever I could, and despite her sounding fine I knew she was anything but. She even went as far as telling me to stay for the holidays instead of going home. I never really knew first hand how things were. It wasn't until you were about two years old when I got called back home. Mom had grown ill and..." His eyes watered slightly and he looked away at nothing to gain back his composure. "It was a short while later that she passed. I hated that man and try as I might i was sent back to school. He kept you from everyone, like some possession to rub in my face. I feared for you knowing that his dealings kept you in harm's way."

"When I graduated school I wanted to come back and get you, to somehow give the courts proof that you could be safe with me, but it became too late. I got news of the fire, the fire that ultimately killed him and the one I thought killed you. I gave up then. With nowhere to go I went back to London and continued my studies there. I began working for Interpol and it was not until ten years ago that I was approached by a woman. By Diane Fowler. She -"

They were interrupted by a nurse that approached them with a smile and handed them an envelope with their results. Liz wasted no time in opening it and was not surprised when she read that they were 99% maternally related. She handed him the paper and his smile at the words just warmed her heart. She finally had someone else that cared for her.

"Listen we can finish this some other time, but I need you to know that the plan I told you of is already in play and time is running out." Liz frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" They made their way back to his car and climbed in. As he started to drive he spoke again.

"I was assigned the task of retrieving a very special person, but it will need months of work and skills to read people, skills that you have. I came here to ask for your help because I know there is not someone else who will waste their time for this particular asset." As he spoke Liz couldn't help but feel a small bit of anxiety to form within her. Who could this person be that Henry is confident she may agree to this mission?

"Who were you assigned to retrieve?"

Henry remained silent for a few moments, not knowing to whether give the name. In the end he figured she was the only one that could know anyway.

"Reddington's daughter."


End file.
